I'm Here
by Lost Stars and Boulevards
Summary: Set after Davros's Threat, but before the end of Journey's End. Tentoo dies and Rose has to deal with the pain...


**Hi! I hope** **enjoy reading and review! Tenrose forever! This is set after Davros's Threat and when Tentoo was created. It's kind of hard to explain so read on and you'll see what is happening...**

**I don't own Doctor Who. XD**

**I'm Here**

He's dead.

Rose Tyler stood there on the edge of the TARDIS, a hand over her mouth. Tears were streaming uncontrollably down her face.

He's dead.

The others are behind her, she knows, driving the old girl and putting this Earth back to it's rightful place. They are shaken up about what happened, but not as much as her. It was different for them, he was just a clone...but still.

He stayed in the ship, preventing Davros from shooting her. He ran in front of her and saved her...but dying in the process. He died

He's dead.

_"I look like him and I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts, same everything...'cept I only got one heart. I'll grow old and never regenerate."_

Rose tore her eyes away from the universe and closed the doors. Wiping her red eyes, the TARDIS landed and everyone was saying their goodbyes. Jack walked up to her and noticed something was up.

"You okay Rosie?", He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied with a forced smile.

The captain grinned, white teeth flashing. "Good, because I don't want to say goodbye to you if you're in tears."

"I'm gonna miss you Jack."

He embraced her. "You too Rose, stay out of trouble." They stood there for a few moments, before he pulled away and saluted. "Goodbye Miss Tyler, it was a pleasure meeting you."

She rolled her eyes, but saluted back. "It was a pleasure meeting you too captain."

...

After saying her goodbyes to everyone, Rose sat in the library. She listened to the fire burning, while her mind was reliving what had happened on the Dalek's ship.

...

_ The gun has appeared in Davros's hand almost magically. She was just about to enter the safety of the TARDIS when she heard a loud bang. Her head swiveled around to look and saw a beam of light coming straight towards her._

_ Time seemed to stop and she was paralyzed from head to toe, even her lungs did not work at that moment. The shock consumed her and clouded her mind with fear._

_ "ROSE!" Someone screamed and suddenly he was in front of her, shielding and taking the hit dead on._

_ She could feel him stumble back and crumple to the floor. The color blue was the only thing she could see, but the screams she was hearing were coming from her._

_ She knelt down and cradled his head, one hand in his hair, the other laced in his._

_ "Why?" She whispered, through tears._

_ He was barely breathing, clinging to life. Her voice was the only thing anchoring him to this world._

_ "I-" He started to say, but everything faded away. She felt his hand go limp in hers and saw a single tear fall to his cheek._

_..._

Rose opened her eyes, realizing she almost had fallen asleep. _Almost_, she thought. It wasn't a dream.

Footsteps could be heard coming towards where she was sitting, but she was still trying to focus.

"Rose?" He said when he reached her. She didn't respond.

He stood in front of her. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him and what he saw in her eyes made his hearts break. Sadness, angst. pain, _fear._

"Doctor?" Her voice came out as a broken whisper. She bit the inside of her cheek, fighting the tears.

He frowned. She was not alright. this was not the normal Rose Tyler. "Come here."

The Timelord pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. As soon as he did that, her shoulders started to tremble and he could hear her sobbing on his shoulder.

"Shhhh, Rose...tell me what's wrong." he turned his head to look at her and he could feel the wet tears.

She pulled back slightly to face him and took a deep, shaky breath. "What happened on the ship...when I was about to go in and he jumped in front of me...I...I got scared...I thought you were the one who died...I thought you were the one to leave."

Her breath hitched and he put his forehead against hers. "Rose, I'm right here."

She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. "I held him while he was dying, Doctor...I-" She couldn't say anything else because he tucked her head under his chin and hugged her tighter.

"Rose, I'm here." He whispered, close to her ear.

A few stray tears ran down her cheeks and he brushed them away. She could hear his two hearts beating in his chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist, never letting go.

"I'm here."

**Okay. In case you didn't get it, Tentoo died and Rose is traumatized and then the Doctor calms her down XD hugs. I hope you liked this and thank you so much for reading! Sayonara! ^_^**


End file.
